Sworn Enemies
by Cuvea
Summary: “Jacob, what’s going on?” she asked, and held up the note written in haste yesterday." Jacob has something to tell Bella, something that involves imprinting, and she wont like it. JacobxEdward
1. Realisation

_Ok, so this is my very first Twilight ff ever! I really want you to let me know what you think, so i can keep writing on this! __I just wanted to write a Twilght fanfic, and this was the first thing that came to my mind. Hope you like it! _

_And i do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. _

____________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up I found that I was just as frustrated as last night! .. And now I was tired too! Damnit! I had only gotten about two hours of sleep, cause I had spend half the night thinking.

Of him..

No! Stop that right now! You couldn't have… Not the leech! The filthy little bloodsucker!

But I could not deny it anymore. Last night I had hoped that I would wake up, feeling just as normal as any other day, that it would go away. But it hadn't. I had to face it sooner or later. I had to tell her. To tell him. Should I even tell him? Edward Cullen, my sworn enemy, that I Jacob Black, the _werewolf _had imprinted on _him, _the _vampire!?_

Could it get any stranger then that. Not only had I imprinted on another male, but that male was a leech.

.. A beautiful leech.

But he belonged to Bella! He loved Bella, and not me. How could he ever love me? He hated me from the beginning.

I sighed to myself, got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, where I took off my boxers and got into the shower. While I stood under the streaming hot water, I kept thinking of him. Thoughts I'd never had, at least not about another man. Last time I thought something like this, it was about Bella Swann.

I just couldn't forget the way he had looked at me, with his gorgeous topaz eyes, when I'd phased back to my human form, wearing nothing but my birthday soot.

I had no idea how long I had been in the shower till someone knocked hard on the door. I shook my head, confused, blinked the water out of my eyes, turned the water off and took a towel to rap around my waist. It knocked on the door again, and this time someone yelled. "Jacob Black, you open this door, right now!"

I sighed. Why did she have to come here!?

I opened the door and saw Bella standing outside with a note in her hand. My note.

Her expression changed from upset to embarrassed as I stood in front of her, only wearing a towel, my hair dripping wet, my skin still damp. The blood flushed to her cheeks faster than normal, even for Bella.

"Uhm, I'm sorry.. I didn't.. uh.." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well what did you expect? I'm in the bathroom," I said and couldn't help but to crack a little smile.

"I'll just wait outside.."

I closed the door again, and didn't bother to hurry to get dressed, cause I didn't know what to say when I was finished and had to confront her.

When I couldn't stall it any longer, I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where I found Bella sitting on the couch. I didn't have to worry about Billy overhearing. He was at Charlie's today.

"Jacob, what's going on?" she asked, and held up the note written in haste yesterday.

_**Bella. I need to talk to you soon. It's important. Don't come to La Push. Wait for me. Jacob.**_

Obviously, she hadn't taken notice of that last part. Typical Bella Swann.

"Yea, that.. Could we go down to the beach?" I asked. I didn't know exactly why I wanted to tell her at the beach, I just couldn't stay in this house. I needed to get out.

"Jacob. You're freaking me out!" Bella said, but stood up nonetheless, so we could go to the beach.

--

"Okay. Tell me what the hell is going on," Bella said, anxiously.

I looked around and remembered where we were sitting. On the same log of thrift wood, where I had told her about our Quileute legends, the day we first met.

I looked down at the ground, struggling with what words to say. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I repressed the urge to shake it off. I didn't want her to comfort me. Not when I was about to hurt her.

"Bella.." I looked up, starring at her face, and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She waited for me to keep talking. "I've imprinted on someone," as I had expected she was suddenly ecstatic, and happy for me, as she leaned in to give me a hug. "Oh, Jacob! I'm so happy for you! Who is it?" she said, eagerly. Then she dropped her hand from my shoulder, when I looked down again. "Why aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Because Bella.. It's… It's" I couldn't finish my sentence, and I heard her sigh.

"Oh no, Jacob! Tell me it's not me!" I quickly glanced at her. Of course she would make that assumption.

"No, Bella. It's not you." Now she let out a sigh of relief.. Would it really be _that _bad if I _had_ imprinted on her?! Was I _that _repulsive? Thank you very much.

"But. Who then? You can tell me Jacob," she now grabbed my arm and forced me to look at her.

Now I was the one to sigh.

"It's Edward!! Okay?! It's your precious leech!!" I quickly stood up, and looked at the ocean for a second. I then turned to watch her turn white.

"Bella? Please, say something," I sat down beside her again, and took her lifeless hand in mine.

"Tell me that's some kind of sick joke!" she jerked her hand away, and moved away from me, so that we were farther apart.

"I'm afraid it's not," I had nothing else to say.

"How could you Jacob!? How _could _you!?!" she stood up now, and looked like she wanted to punch me in the face. Of course she wouldn't want to try, after what happened the last time she tried.

"You know it's not something I can control.."

"Still! Jacob! You know how I feel about him, you _know _how much I love him! And last time I checked, you despised him!" tears was starting to build up in the corner of her eyes. I hated seeing her like that. She knew what it meant to imprint. There was no way back.

"And I also know how much he loves _you_. You're not the one loosing, Bella. It's me,"

I could see her starting to calm down, but her fists were clenched and she still didn't want to sit down.

"But Jacob. You know this is wrong. You're a werewolf. He's a vampire.."

"Done is done, Bella. I've imprinted on him, vampire or not," now I was the one starting to get upset. This _was_ wrong! But what could I do!? I couldn't just ignore this! Imprinting did not work that way!

I got up and looked at her for a while. "I have to go, Bells. I trust you, you wont tell him."

Then I left her. I half expected her to be the one walking away from me today. But after all, it wasn't her who had imprinted on another guy.. Another _vampire _guy. And, being a werewolf, that made it even worse.


	2. Surprise

_Here's the second chapter in my little Jacward ff! Actually, originally this was only ment to be a oneshot.. Buut.. I like writing this, so I guess it's going to be a little longer!_

_I hope you like it. You know this: if you like it, be sure to review ^.^) I'd apreciate it!_

_Aaand I do not own Twilight.. blablablah.. _

_______________________________________________________________________

I couldn't stop laughing. I was sitting on my bed, the house still empty, my voice echoing.

I was so frustrated, that the only thing I could do was laugh. I found the whole thing so god damn twisted! In what part of the world would a werewolf imprint on a vampire?!

.. The fact that they were both male, wasn't exactly less insane.

I wasn't even gay for crying out loud!!

I was afraid to let out any other kind of emotion. So I kept laughing. It wasn't even funny. Even though he was a guy, and a vampire and all that, I still felt that urge to be near him. The feeling that my brothers had described when they had imprinted.. I was so desperate to imprint myself, that I almost thought that this was a coincidence.

I finally stopped laughing and starred at my own reflection in the window. Me and Edward….

_Man, it felt weird to think that sentence.. But.. Still, it felt right! _

Me and Edward were so different, like fire and ice. In what way could we possibly be together? The phrase "opposites attract" had not been more true.

My mind was busy making up ways to tell him, and excuses not to tell him at all.

I knew that I really wanted to tell him, but on the other side, I didn't want to be the werewolf who imprinted on someone, and then couldn't have that someone. Of course he wouldn't leave Bella, just because of me. Would he?

And talk about what a disaster this would be for the leech family! They would leave Forks right away, no doubt.. Get away from the psychotic dog.

Even if Edward _did _want me (Ha! Wish thinking) Then my friendship with Bella was definitely over. If it wasn't over already..

I couldn't sit still any longer! I got up from the bed, and stormed out of the house.

Pride or not, I had to tell him!

I was headed for the garage to take the Rabbit, when I saw Sam up the road. He waved at me, and began to run so he could catch me before I took off.

"Jacob," Sam said as he stood in front of me. I just nodded. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to talk to Edward.

"I've been wanting to talk to you. I've had the feeling that something was up with you.."

_Damnit! Sam and his.. Wolf senses or something!!_

I decided I might as well tell him. I wouldn't be able to phase without them knowing it anyway. It was probably a good thing that I warned him.

"I've imprinted," I said directly. Sam smiled, dimples showing on his face. I hadn't noticed that before.

"And it's not Bella," it wasn't a question as much as a statement.

I shook my head. I had the feeling that Sam would take it much nicer than Bella had. Then again, who wouldn't?

"Definitely not," I said, kind of wishing it was. That would make it so much easier. Much more manageable.

"Well, whoever it is, you should go tell them," he said. I was kind of surprised that he didn't want to know who it was. Grateful nonetheless.

He gave me a encouraging pat on the back. Like he knew more than he showed.

"Just know that imprinting is not coincidental. It happens for a reason,"

Without saying any more, Sam walked away. Stunned by the situation, I walked to the garage, and hopped into the Rabbit. I drove out, and headed for Forks.

Where should I even look for him? At his house? Jacob Black, showing up at Dr. Cullen's house, asking for Edward Cullen. Yea well…

--

I had left the car a couple of miles away, and walked the last bit of way, till I stood in the forest surrounding Casa de Cullen.

I felt like I was about to throw up, and hesitated every time I was about to walk the last few metres that led to the porch.

Why was it this difficult? All I had to do was tell some guy that I had imprinted on him. No big deal.

As I stood there debating myself whether or not to turn around, I heard the front door of the house opening. I quickly looked up to see who it was, but I couldn't see anyone.

My heart was in my throat. Beating like crazy.

"Hello there, Jacob Black," startled by the sudden sound, I turned around to see Edward standing there, looking all beautiful and pale.

"Edward," I greeted when I had calmed myself, and my heart wasn't racing anymore.

"Jacob, I must say.. You're thoughts are very disturbing. Now I finally know why Bella has been acting so strange ever since she came back from her visit at your place,"

_Ah, I forgot how he could read minds!! Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

I didn't expect the roles to be switched like this. He was calm and I was all freaked out. He didn't even flinch. Just stood there, hands in his pockets, his hair looking as if he had just woken up, his clothes looking like it was taken out of some kind of fashion magazine. A wry smile playing on his lips.

"How do you know I didn't just trick you with my thoughts?"

He began to laugh. A deep, warm laugh. I just stood there. Not knowing what to do, how to react.

"Jacob Black, you do amuse me," he kept saying my full name.

I was surprised by the way he was taking this! He had heard my thoughts, and I bet they were no where near the way I would have told him by myself.

_That sly little leech. _

"So what did you get from my thoughts?" I asked, stepping a little closer. Now that he was within my reach, I felt the full extent of imprinting. What it did to you. I just wanted to reach out and touch his marble skin!

He shrugged.

"It's nothing like the things I used to hear you think about Bella," I bit my lip. I bet it wasn't!

"So, how come you haven't run away from me yet? Any other straight guy wouldn't react this way, knowing what I thought about them,"

He didn't answer for awhile and I was starting to think about breaking the silence.

"Jacob Black, you have no idea what _I've _thought of _you _since the very beginning."


	3. At last

__

So here's the third chapter ! .. I'm a little dubious about this bit.. Buut. I hope you like it anyway!. Enjoy. .. Aaand, before I forget.. Review please **)

Twilight characters owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing. Baah.

______________________________________________________________

"Wha..?" I almost started laughing again, cause he couldn't possibly have said those words?

Edward didn't move an inch, just stood there watching me with a smirk on his face. I almost expected him to jump in front of me, and yell something about April fools.

But it sure wasn't April.

"Edward.. Are you telling me that.. That.." I was totally out of words. I had no idea what to say to him. The lines that I had memorized in my head for this moment was completely gone, ripped away by the sudden unexpected outcome.

My mind was preoccupied with something else. I was already imagining myself with Edward..

Okay, not like I hadn't before.. But it was different now. Now he wasn't trying to kill me.

I heard Edward laugh and snapped out of it. "Jacob.. You're too generous," he kept smiling, as he finally moved, walking toward me. I stood still, waiting for him to stand close enough to me, so that I could feel the cold of his skin.

I closed my eyes for a second, just to confirm that he was actually standing this close to me. "Aren't you going to say anything at all? I can see a lot in your mind, but not all of it. I'm not Alice you know.. Though I'd like to know, whether or not you're going to kiss me,"

I bet my jaw was about the same level as my feet, when I eventually put up my hand and stepped back from him. Had he said something like that in my imagination, I wouldn't have hesitated before I went right ahead and did it. But.. This was too weird! I had expected a very different reaction from him.

It would have been easier if he had just flipped out and yelled at me, and then run off. That I could handle.. But this.. This was too much. I never got what I wanted.

"Woow, wait a minute!" I finally got my voice back. He tilted his head and looked at me, like he had expected me to freak out.

"Don't you want to?" he asked teasingly. As if he didn't know even before he thought of those words.

I cleared my head. _Argh, why did I have to imprint on a damn mind reader?_

"Edward.. Are you serious?! What about Bella?!" I asked, my voice suddenly squeaky . I had no idea why I even cared at this minute.

He sighed. Like I hit the head on the nail.

"I told you.. I've thought of you since the beginning. You have no idea what you running around shirtless all the time, does to people!.. But.. How could I leave Bella, knowing what it would do to her? She's such a fragile human. I couldn't have that on my conscience.. Plus.. I couldn't stay away from her. She smells so good, I must give her that.. She makes me want to kill her. Drain her for blood and... " he stopped talking and looked down. It must be the thought of letting down his family. Carlisle.. Alice.

"But why are you willing to do it now?" I asked, stepping closer again. His talk about killing Bella, somehow didn't upset me one bit. Hmm. Disturbing.

"Now I know that I'm not the only one of us feeling this way… With you I wouldn't have to be careful. With you I wouldn't have to fear that I could break you any minute.." he said. I looked down at him. Technically, he was older than me, but I was still a whole head taller than him.

"What exactly, is it that you feel?"

He stepped even closer, closing the small gap between us. He started tracing the lines of my upper arms, down to my bare chest. My teeth even started chattering, because of his ice cold skin.

His white hand was a shocking contrast to my dark skin.

".. Wanting to be near you. Wanting to hold your hand, to kiss the nape of your neck.. Thinking of you, every time I'm with Bella. Every waken hour. Wanting to flee her room, and run to yours instead,"

I stared at him. Never in my wildest imagination, had I expected him to say something like this.

"But you couldn't. Because of Bella," I stated.

He nodded slowly, warmth in his eyes. The circles under his eyes were even darker than they used to be.

"And I didn't exactly expect you to imprint on _me_. I never hoped to be with you. I thought about it a lot. But it was never something I truly believed would happen.. I actually almost thought you would imprint on Bella,"

I could understand why he would think that. Hell, I even thought it was a possibility myself.. At the time, when I was in love with Bella.. Or.. Whatever that was.

There was silence once again.

"So?" Edward finally said.

"So what?"..

"_I'm still a rock star I've got my rock moves, and I don't need you tonight!" Edward started singing, breaking out dancing and everything ! Wow.. I never knew he had those kind of moves in him.. _

**(Okay, sorry. Couldn't help it! ^.^.. Let's pretend I never wrote that**)

*Back to being serious. Hrrrrm* (_Did this just totally ruin the story or what!?)_

---

… "Are you going to kiss me or no?" Edward said with a voice I had never heard before. Inviting. That would probably be the voice of the angel letting you into heaven.

_Wow, this Edward thing made me think like a girl. _

This time I didn't hesitate. I laid my hands on either side of his white, chalk neck. His skin was even softer than I had imagined. His golden eyes met mine and didn't leave them for a second. I felt his hand crawl into my hair, and his other hand laid securely on my waist, keeping me close to him. I cupped his chin with one hand, and lifted his head closer to mine, our lips just barely touching. I kissed his bottom lip carefully, tasting it's sweetness.

I was finally standing here with Edward! I kissed him even deeper and he kissed me back. We both gave into the kiss and the moment, sensing nothing else but each other. Our lips parted, deepening the kiss even more. Nothing but me and him. His hand moved from my hair to laying round my neck, holding me so I wasn't able to move away from him. Not that I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him for all eternity. I didn't care that he was a vampire, I didn't care that he was a guy. I didn't care that he wasn't Bella. Now he was just Edward. My Edward.

"Edward, stop!!" an hysteric voice screamed.

Unwillingly I broke the kiss and looked at the person standing behind us, breathing heavily as if they had just run a hundred miles. Edward was already looking at the person too, snarling, hands clenched into fists, his knuckles even whiter than his skin. I looked from Edward to the newcomer. What was happening? I was confused. And a little scared too.

"I can't allow this!"


	4. Memory

_.. I finally finished the fourth chapter! I hope you like it. .. remember to write that review.__ I'd appreciate any constructive critisism q: _

_I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, who is the reason why I started reading twilight. She's called_

**_UnpredictableDisaster_** _here on fan fiction, and she is an amazing writer, so check out her profile (: _

___________________________________

"Alice! .. Leave!" Edward yelled, almost growled at her. I couldn't believe that he would growl at _her. _His.. Sister. He looked like he wanted to break her neck. And she looked like she wanted to smash his nose into his brains. I, on other hand, just stood as a bystander, not knowing what to do, but stare. This was between them. That much I knew.

"Edward.. You don't understand. The things I've seen.. This is wrong!" she quickly shot a glance at me, and then looked at her brother again.

Edward twitched at my side, but didn't move away. "Uhm.. Maybe I should.." I started but Edward cut me off. "She's the one who should leave. Now," he glared at her. I had never seen him more evil looking.

"Listen to me Edward, please!" her expression quickly changed, as she begged.  
"I don't care what you think Alice," he shook his head as he spoke.

"But.. He's a dog,"

"Hey! You're one to talk, little leech!" I stepped forward, but Edwards hand held me back. He shook his head, as if to say that I shouldn't do anything stupid.

"You can't do this to Bella. She loves you. I know you love her too.. Think about what people will think! And.. That's not the worse. I've seen something else. But I wont tell you, in front of.. _That,_" she glared at me quickly once again, as if her eyes would melt if she looked at me for too long.

Edward sighed heavily. "Alice.. Why can't you just support me!?"

She didn't answer.

"And why should I even care what people think? As if they don't already consider us all as freaks,"

"Listen.. You have to know what I saw.."

"Then tell me,"

She shook her head as she glanced at me again. That was starting to seriously irritate me!

"Okay, you obviously have something to work out.. I'll just. Leave," I said and pulled away Edwards hand as he tried to stop me again. I looked at him for a moment, tried to smile.. It probably looked like a painful expression anyway. He mouthed the words _don't leave_, but I turned away and ran off into the woods.

I knew it. This had been too good to be true. Now that I was gone, of course Alice would convince Edward that she was right, and he shouldn't be with me. He wouldn't choose me over his family. Man how I _hated _those bloodsuckers!!! .. At least the ones not called Edward. And.. What would happen when I wasn't able to be around the person I had imprinted on? The person I already longed to be close to..

When I got back, the house was still empty, and I sighed with relief. I didn't want to deal with dad right now. In fact I didn't want to deal with anything. I had thought that the fact that Edward wanted me too, would have made everything alright, and that I didn't have to worry about anything anymore. But then Alice showed up.. And ruined everything.

Plus, I had to tell Billy sometime.. And the rest of the clan. I bet they had nothing against gay people, but vampires.. That was something else.. Well, at least I could count on Seth to support me.

"Jake?"

I looked up, standing in the kitchen with a sandwich in my hands. It was Billy.

"Hi dad," I said, quickly swallowing a bite. It burned in my throat.

He wheeled toward me with a concerned look on his face. _Oh man… _

"Sam told me you imprinted on someone?" he said. I nodded and walked to the dining table. He followed me in his wheelchair.

"Who is it then?" I could tell by his expression that he knew it wasn't someone like, Bella. He knew it was someone out of the ordinary. I didn't know if I should tell him yet.

"Uhm.. Well, it's someone out of the reservation," I answered, sounding casual, taking another bite.

"But you wont tell me?"

I looked at the clock. "Wow, look at the time. I have to find Sam and the rest of the pack," I got up, left my half eaten sandwich on the table, and walked to the front door. "I'll be home for dinner," then I walked outside, closing the door behind me, and didn't hear what Billy yelled.

_Damn. I handled that poorly. _

I just couldn't tell him just yet. I wanted the pack to know first, so I ran into the woods and phased. It didn't take long for the others to find me.

---

"_Jake! Where've you been all day?!"_ it was Embry.

"_Who did you imprint on? Sam told us." _Leah asked.

"_Leah! Let him breathe for a second, geez.." _Seth said.

"…_Is she hot?" _Quil asked excitedly.

"_Wait.. Why are you thinking of the blooducker?"_

"_Edward!?"_

"_You imprinted on the leech?"_

"…_Are you queer!?!"_

"_That's just messed up…"_

"_Is that even legal? .. I mean, a werewolf and a vampire?"_

"_I can't believe you sucked faces with a … ugh" _

"_This is definitely a dear diary moment, huh Leah?!"_

"_Guys! Stop it. Let Jacob talk," _Sam finally stopped their talking.

"_It wasn't like I expected you to react any other way.. And I can't be with him anyway." _no one said anything. I didn't know if it was just pity silence, or silence of relief that I could see that myself, so that they didn't have to tell me.

"_But.. He wanted you too, didn't he?" _Seth asked. And I had even tried not to think about it.

"_Man, this is just too weird!!" _Quil said. I ignored him.

"_It's not that. Alice showed up," _as if they didn't know already. I really couldn't hide anything right now. "_.. And she saw something. I don't know what…It sounded serious. But I just know that her and her family will do anything in their power to keep us apart,"_

"_You don't know that," _Again it was Seth who answered. The others seemed too stunned to say anything.

"_Well, maybe it would be for the best anyway. I don't want a feud because of this.." _I didn't mean that at all. Well.. At least not the first part..

"_But you imprinted on him. It's not something you can control. We should, and we will support you,"_ Sam said. The others didn't exactly seem like they wanted to support me.

"_But Sam! He imprinted on a vampire! If that isn't a serious violation of the treaty, then I don't know what it is," _Embry said, and Leah and Quil sounded like they agreed.

"_Screw the treaty." _Seth said. The others sounded horrified.

"_The point is that you imprinted. We should be happy for you, no matter what kind of mythical creature it is, or what gender. There's never been any law that said who we could and could not imprint on. That's final. If you can't support our friend, then I suggest you leave the pack," _Sam said. Mainly to Leah, Embry and Quil.

I really hadn't expected Sam to react like this.. It felt good though.

None of them said anything.

"_Good. I take your silence as a consent." _Then Leah, Embry and Quil left, as if Sam had given them an order I couldn't hear. Seth stayed.

"_Thanks Sam," _I said. I was truly grateful.

"_Don't worry about it." _Then he turned away and left too. Now it was only me and Seth.

"_Hey Jake, I just want you to know, that I support you no matter what," _he said.

"_I know Seth, I'm glad you do." _I phased back. I didn't really feel a need to be a werewolf at the moment.

Seth phased too.

"So.. What now?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just have to wait and see. As painful as the wait might be.." I didn't even want to think about just _how_ painful the time apart from Edward would be.

Seth nodded understandingly, and smiled encouraging.

Then he left too, and I was standing alone in the woods, surrounded by the trees, with nothing but my thoughts and the memory of Edward standing close to me. I tried not to think about the fact, that soon, it might be nothing but that. A memory.


	5. Volturi

_Here's the 5th chapter. It's been a while since I updated this, but well there's a number of reasons for that! First of all I've had a lot to do, I've had work and stuff, plus it's summer! And my computer has died, so I haven't been able to write anything. Buuuut, now you know that, and I eventually finally finished th 5th chapter anyway. _

_And it's probably going to take some time before i update again. Until then, read and enjoy! I hope you like it. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I was about to leave, when some kind of intuition told me to go out of La Push.

I didn't know what it was, but I thought, what the hell? What do I have to loose? So I walked out of the forest and ran to the boarder, separating La Push from Forks.

The sun was setting, and it was getting chilly. I just sat down on a rock and enjoyed the silence and the breeze in my face and my hair, trying to empty my mind. As hard as that part was.

"Hi, dog." I quickly opened my eyes and saw Alice standing in front of me with a weird smirk on her face. I got up and stepped away from her. I wanted to slap her. And I never hit girls.

"Relax. This was Edwards idea." she said in a monotonous voice, and nodded towards another person that I hadn't noticed: Edward standing behind her, his hands behind his back.

I had no idea what this was all about and what 'was his idea', but all I wanted was to push Alice aside and run to Edward to kiss those stone, cold lips of his.. But I restrained myself.

There was silence. Obviously, all of us waited for one of the others to start talking.

"Geez.. What is this about?" I finally said, getting tired of the silence.

"Edward, I still don't understand just _why _you couldn't tell him for yourself? I didn't ask to get dragged into this," Alice said and turned to Edward, who just stood there, his hands still behind his back, as if he wouldn't be able to control them otherwise.

"And I didn't ask for you to understand. Just tell him what you told me." Edward said, as the first thing since they got here. He hadn't even looked at me.

Alice sighed.

"Okay, okay.. Well, do.. Jacob. I bet you remember that I told Edward that I had seen something.. About you and him. Together. Well.. Yea I saw you together. But The Volturi will somehow find out about you.. And.. They wont like what they see…"

she stopped. I kind of got the feeling there was something more, and she was battling herself whether or not she should tell me.

The Volturi. Great. I've heard about them, and the fact that they weren't too happy about me and Edward being together, wasn't good.

"So what if the Volturi don't want us to be together?" I said, and quickly looked at Edward. He looked at me like he couldn't believe that I had said that, like I didn't understand just how serious that fact was.

"So what if…!? Don't you know the Volturi!?" Alice asked, with an expression just as Edwards.

"Yea.. But are they homophobes or something? I don't understand just why they can interfere in.. love," the last word was almost just a whisper. And I didn't know why I wasn't able to say it loud.

This time, when I looked at Edward, a almost non visible smile played on his lips. It wasn't much, but it was good enough for me. I guess I was afraid that the feelings he supposedly had for me wasn't like my feelings for him. Maybe they would never be, but what _is _stronger than imprinting anyway?

Alice laughed. "Homophobes? More like werewolfephobes!! she almost yelled.

Aaah. I didn't know why I hadn't figured that out. Again with the vampire and werewolf thing!

I sighed. "Geeez! What are they even afraid of?" I asked. "It's not like we're able to breed some kind of vampire/werewolf hybrid offspring…" I laughed, but quickly stopped as I realized that neither of them found it funny. Alice just glared at me. "To them, a werewolf and a vampire together is like telling our secret to humans.. It's even worse."

"Alright, if they want to put me in trial or something, I'll go talk to them myself!" I said and started walking back to La Push. "No Jacob, wait!"

Finally Edward talked to me. I stopped, and turned around. "Why not?" As if I would even go.

"They would kill you." Edward said.

I walked past Alice and stood in front of Edward.

If I had stood this close to any other person, they would probably have backed away.

"And? What if I don't even want to live, if they make it impossible for us to be together?" For the first time ever, Edward broke our eye contact and looked down.

"Don't say that Jacob." he looked at me again. "You don't mean it."

"Don't tell me I don't mean what I say," my voice had somehow gotten very rusty. "It's not like you haven't said something like that yourself." It was weird mentioning it, because it made me think of Bella. I still didn't know why he chose me over her.

He didn't comment on that last part. Right now it was only me and him, and then Alice could go to hell with her visions..

"I want us to be together. But right now, I don't know how that is possible.."

"..What?" What did he mean!? I had started to reach out for his hand, but I quickly dropped my arm.

"I only mean that, right now I have no idea what to do about the Volturi. And I wont let them get their way." he said, assuring. I smiled. So he didn't give up on us, just because of some stupid vampire group with a fancy name.

"I don't know what they plan to do, because they don't even know that themselves. Alice can't see it. They keep changing their plans again and again." now he was the one to reach out, and take my hand. I quickly felt his cold skin. "But that isn't necessarily a good thing," he continued. "I just want you to know, that I'm going to find a way around the Volturi. I wont let them get between us."

Somehow, deep down, I had always known I could trust Edward. Maybe I had always known in the back of my head, that I would imprint on him.

I smiled relieving, and couldn't stand this close to him without kissing him any longer! I laid my hand on the nape of his neck, and pressed my lips against his. His lips were warmer then they used to be, somehow. I smiled against his lips, as I thought to myself, that I made that happen. Maybe a werewolf was the only one who could warm up a vampires skin.

I just gave into the kiss, and sensed nothing but Edward…

----------

"_Ahem_.."

Edward broke the kiss and looked at Alice standing with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me, but don't we have a Volturi problem to solve here? Save that for your private whiles," I turned toward her too, and saw her smiling. "Though I have to admit that you look too cute together,"

Err, what? She confused me.

"Excuse _me, _but since when did you approve of me as a brother in law? I thought you were desperate to make sure we couldn't be together," I said in a dramatic tone.

"I never said I didn't want you as a brother in law.. Or that I didn't want you to be together…" she said and absently started tracing lines in the ground with her foot

"That's not really what I got out of it.."

"Okay, I was just upset about my visions! And I didn't want to do that to Bella.. Sorry," she said. "The truth is, I'm really happy for Edward. And you. I just needed to think it through,"

"Yea, I knew you loved me," I laughed as I walked over to her, and gave her a big, rib cracking bear hug.

"Okay okay, I appreciate it, but you still smell like a dog," she smiled as I let go of her, laid my arm around her neck instead, and messed up her spiky hair.

She fought her way out of my grip, and redid her hair. "Don't do that again."

"Alright you two it's all very cute, with your bonding and everything, but let's go.." Edward said reaching out for me.

"Go? Where to?" I asked and took his hand nonetheless.

"To tell the rest of my family..."


	6. Happily ever after?

_okay! Here's the 6th chapter! (I have absolutely no idea how long this story is going to be...) Read and review. I hope you like it. enjoy._

* * *

"Are you sure about this Edward?"  
"Yes. Just go with me. I'm ready to let them know now,"  
"But Edward.. I don't really know if I am!"  
"Quiet Jacob. You don't get a say in this anyway.."  
"But that's unfair! You can't make me!"  
"Oh stop being such a whiner,"  
"I'm not a whiner! I'm just not that into being killed by five angry vampires,"  
"...What are you? A mouse or a wolf?"  
"Well aren't you the joker.."  
"Shut up now. We're here,"

I froze and looked up. True enough, here we were. In front of the Cullen house.  
I couldn't believe Edward was actually doing this. That he wanted them to know about us! and that.. that... That Bella were no longer their daughter in law. I were.. Now. Kind of.

Edward took my hand, and pulled me toward the front door, quite roughly. I had not dreaded walking into the Cullen house, more than right now. But I just put on a poker face and awaited my destiny...

_Bye Billy.. Bye La Push, bye everything! Please scatter my ashes somewhere nice, ok? Remember me as the strong, fearless Wolf me. Not the gay, scared coward of a dog who didn't fight a bunch of angry vampires, but let them rip me apart and .. Well, never mind._

I hadn't noticed that we were already in the house. I was too busy thinking about, how hell, or even heaven would look like..  
I could still feel Edwards hand in mine. He was squeezing it so hard; it was at the point where it was starting to hurt. His hand was all sweaty, and cold. Was he nervous too???? (And was it even possible for a vampire to sweat?? O.o)

I had starred at Edward, but then looked away from him, and into the faces of the five Cullen's, who still didn't know anything about me and Edward. I couldn't really judge what they were thinking, looking at their expressions. They ranged from looking surprised, angry, confused and just speechless.

"Oh. I'm not late for the show then," Alice had just entered the house, and walked over to stand beside Jasper. She grabbed his arm, as if she was afraid of what he might do.  
"Carlisle.. Esmee," Edward started. He didn't know what exactly to say. I could see it in his face. So he wasn't ready, just yet after all. Ha! .. arr.

_Once again, no one listens to Jacob, and ends up getting it thrown back in their face!! Gah._

"Edward.. I don't understand...?" Carlisle said. And looked up and down at me.  
"Understand? What is there to understand! Look at them Carlisle!! He's holding that.. Maggots filthy hand!" Emmett burst out. His hands were clenched into fists, and when Rosalie tried holding him back, he just shook her off. "Are you queer now?! Ugh. And with that creature too?! I could barf," Emmett yelled and ran off without saying anymore. No one knew what to say.

".. Jacob imprinted on me." Edward then told them.

"But.. That doesn't mean you have to be with him," Rosalie said. She didn't once look my way.  
Edward shook his head.  
"No. But I want to."

"This is.. wow.. This is.. I don't know what to say Edward." Esmee then said.  
He shook his head once again.  
"You don't even have to say anything. Any of you. I just wanted you to know. Come Jacob, let's go.."  
"But Edward!! Don't you see how wrong this is!?" Rosalie said, desperation in her eyes.  
"No." He simply answered. Then Rosalie looked at me. Straight in to my eyes, with her piercing glare.  
"And you. You are the reason why everything goes wrong in this family! First with Bella, and now.."  
"Rosalie, that's not fair.." Carlisle interrupted.  
"Fair? But don't you see it!? He's tearing us apart! It's starting already!!" she looked at everyone, one last time, and ran out, the same way as Emmett.

"Edward, I'm sorry about Rosalie and Emmett, I..." Carlisle started, but then I interrupted.  
"No. She was right. I'm the cause of all of this.." I let go of Edward's hand. "I shouldn't have let you.. I should..." Edward looked at me with his most puppy like, sad eyes.

"Don't do this Jacob.. Please." He said and reached for my hand again. I shook my head. I knew this would backfire. It was just a matter of time. Someone out there, just didn't want us to be together. First with the Volturi. Now this.

_Why, oh why, did I have to be a victim of this forbidden love crap!?_

"Jacob, don't!!" Edward yelled, but I ran out anyway.  
I guess I was just destined for unhappiness! Damnit! Why did things like this always happen to me? First I fell in love with a girl, who loved someone else. Then I had to be a God damn werewolf, and imprint on a God damn vampire, and ruin his God damn vampire family. I only cause damage and unhappiness wherever I go...

_oh what a great feeling to be in love.  
_  
I had even started to think that, maybe it would be okay after all. That we could all live _happily ever after. _Stupid fairytale endings. That crap is nowhere near reality. I mean, who _does_ live happily ever after anyway?

No one in my book.


	7. Out of the Ordinary

_Woooow! I haven't updated this in AGES! .. I had sort of almost decided to just let it be and not continue writing this. For all sorts of reasons, the main one being that I am not really that into Twilight anymore!_

But nevertheless, here is the 7th chapter. It is a bit different than the others, but I hope you will like it :)  
And if you do, let me know! 

**Oh, and btw, this one is from Edwards P.O.V! **

_

* * *

_

Everyone stood staring at me. They looked at me with such disappointment in their eyes, and I wanted to yell at them. Most of all I wanted to run for Jacob, but I stood my ground.  
"Edward.." Carlisle started, but looked as though he had no idea what to say. Alice then approached me, taking a hold of my arm and dragging me away from the others.

I should have never brought him here. How could I even think that they would understand? I had thought they would at least pretend to!  
Alice dragged me upstairs, and into her room. It was as always, nice and tidy.  
"Edward, Jacob isn't being rational," She said suddenly. I knew somehow that she had seen something. It all gave me flashbacks to when Bella had taken up cliff diving and motocross.

"What? What is he doing?" I asked and grabbed her arm. Her thoughts were a big mess, of things involving Bella and Jacob, imprinting, the Volturi, wolves, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and for some unexplainable reason, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

She began mumbling about all of her thoughts, except the latter, and she messed it all together. Nothing she said made any sense.

"Alice.. Alice!" I shook her roughly and she stopped talking. She had seemed almost as if she was under some trancelike state, but she looked at me as if nothing had happened.  
"What?" she asked, bewildered. She tried getting free of my grip, but I kept holding her tight. If she wasn't a vampire, she would've gotten some serious bruises.  
"You tried telling me something about Jacob. Alice, what was it? You must tell me," but she just looked at me as if I was mental.

"What are you talking about? Would you please let go of me?" she asked and tried to loosen the grip of my hands from her shoulders.  
She was really serious. She had no idea what was going on. I finally let go of her and walked out of the room, and proceeded to walk down the stairs where Esmee, Carlisle and Jasper were still standing.  
"Who is doing this?" I asked them. They only stared at me.

"Doing what Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking concerned. "Something is wrong with Alice," I said and turned around to wall back up the stairs. The others followed me into Alice's room, where she was nowhere to be found.

Jasper looked around it the room, almost like a bloodhound, as if he could smell what had become of her.  
"They were here," he then stated after a few minutes had passed. He continued to walk about the room. Esmee looked concerned and grabbed my arm. Carlisle walked over to Jasper and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing.  
"Who was here Jasper?" he asked.

"Them. The Volturi," he said and walked over to the window. It was wide open, but it was shut before. He looked out into the woods. There was nothing to see.  
"Why were they here Jasper!" I ran over to him and turned him to face me.  
Something just wasn't right!

"Because of you and Jacob," he said like it was nothing, and began staring out the window, as if hoping to see something other than the usual trees and occasional bird.  
"But, what has that got to do with Alice?" I asked. He didn't answer me. "Jasper!" No respond.  
I let out an angry growl and ran out of the room and headed for the door. Carlisle came running behind me.

"Edward, wait," he said just as I was about to exit. "Don't do anything stupid," I didn't answer him but ran out, without actually knowing where I was going.

What was all this about? Something was definitely wrong. Alice had acted strange, Jasper acted strange and something just wasn't right about Carlisle and Esmee either.

I kept on running while trying to figure out where to go. Should I try and find Jacob? After he had left it had all gotten so strange! I began to wonder if it had anything to do with how the imprinting thing worked, but then decided that it was highly doubtable.  
That it had something to do with me and Jacob though, was certain.

Then something told me to go look for Bella. I hadn't seen her since she had come back from La Push and her _disturbing_ meeting with Jacob.  
She was totally oblivious to all this. I thought to myself that she probably deserved to hear it from me. She would probably scream and try to punch me and what else or just burst with anger and turn all read, and then eventually declare, that I was dead to her and that she could never ever forgive me for it.

Nevertheless I headed for her the little house where I knew she was staying right now.  
When I got there I shot a quick glance at her window. I could see movement inside. It even looked like there was another person.  
I looked to see if the chief's car was there, but it wasn't. It couldn't be Charlie up there with her. The window was closed, so I wouldn't be able to go through there. I walked inside by the front door, quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door to her room to find her as the only person in there. I quickly ran to the window then and looked out. It was open now.  
Someone had just exited.

I turned and looked at Bella who just smiled. "Who was in here Bella?" I asked, but all she did was to run toward me and wrap her arms around me.  
"Oh Edward I am so happy!" she stated.  
It made me even more confused.

Who was the person who had been in here with Bella? And most of all, why was she this excited about seeing me, when she knew about Jacobs imprinting? Even though she had not yet found out that I would leave her and be with Jacob, it still didn't make any sense that she would just act like she had never come to know the very fact that Jacob had imprinted on me!

What was happening!


End file.
